Long Day
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: One-shot pure white rose fluff. Read a fanfiction that destroyed my feels so I wrote this to counteract that. Just got my new computer but I've never had a Windows computer yet and I don't have Word yet so sorry for any mistakes :( Reviews are loved! Sorry it's short, just wanted to get it done fast.


One-shot pure white rose fluff. Reviews are loved! Sorry for any errors.

* * *

><p>Weiss yawned, stretching her aching limbs. Now that she was safe in her team's dorm room, she could relax and unwind without feeling judged. After being at Beacon for three years, she had come to trust her team completely. Her team leader in particular.<br>Just thinking about her partner brought a small smile to her face. Ruby Rose, the gifted scythe-wielder who was able to skip ahead two years due to an impressive skill display at the right time. But she had more than proved herself over the years, quickly skyrocketing to one of the top students at the academy.  
>Despite their rocky start, they quickly grew close, putting their differences aside and learning to use their strengths to compliment the other's weaknesses. Though it wasn't until well in to their second year, once they perfected their fighting style to be flawless between the two of them, they became unstoppable.<br>Blake and Yang were constantly battling them for the spot of top team at Beacon, their ranks switching every week. Their team was the top team in the school, causing them to constantly be called upon for much more difficult missions than were traditional for third year students. Which also meant much more rigorous training and less time for their studies.  
>Weiss' train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. She looked over to see Ruby entering, her hood pulled up to conceal her face. She only did that when she was exhausted, prefering others not to see her moments of weakness. She had to be the fearless leader.<br>Weiss smiled gently, not yet being noticed by Ruby. Ruby closed the door, her head hanging low from exhaustion. She began to shamble towards the bed she and Weiss shared, intending to crash for awhile. Weiss walked over to her and gently lifted the red clad girl's hood, revealing a dead looking Ruby.  
>Dark bags were prominent under her eyes, which almost seemed glazed over in her exhaustion. Ruby's eyes lit up a bit when she saw Weiss looking up at her affectionately. A small smile graced the scythe wielder's lips, her sagged shoulders straightening up a bit. They wrapped their arms around each other lightly, glad that they were both finished for the day at the same time. It was rare for their schedules to line up due to their separate schedules.<br>"How was your day?" Ruby asked gently, Weiss's head tucked underneath her chin.  
>"Long and boring. Yours?" Weiss asked, listening to the thumping of Ruby's heart. Ruby chuckled lightly, Weiss enjoying the rumble from the taller girl's chest. "About the same, lonely too." Ruby replied quietly. Most days they at least had training together for an hour or so, but on odd days their schedules made it impossible for them to see each other outside their dorm.<br>"Do you have any work to do?" Ruby asked, still holding the smaller girl in her arms.  
>"Nope, it's time for sleep. And from the looks of it, I'll have to drag you with me." Weiss said, smiling against Ruby's neck. "I have to work on a paper for my advanced Grim studies..." Ruby said tiredly, her head now resting on Weiss's. Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled again, still surprised at the changes Ruby had gone through from their first year.<br>Ruby used to always put off homework, somehow always finishing it right before it was due. It caused a lot of stress, both for Ruby and for Weiss. But now here she was, being a proper leader and putting her studies first.  
>Weiss would have none of it.<br>"Nope, you're coming to sleep right this moment." Weiss said, pulling away from the embrace only to tug Ruby towards their bed. "But Weiss, I need to work on it..." Ruby said, her resolve slowly crumbling as she was lead towards the bed. "We can wake up early tomorrow, but for now you need some sleep." Weiss ordered, taking off Ruby's cloak and draping it over the chair by their desk. Ruby set Crescent Rose on the desk, next to where Myrtenaster lay.  
>Too tired to remove their normal clothes and change in to sleeping attire, they crawled under the sheets and let out sighs of relief. Ruby pulled Weiss to her, the younger woman easily curling up against Ruby. Weiss pressed her lips to Ruby's neck, which Ruby returned on her forehead. They fell asleep in minutes, the long day taking it's toll.<p> 


End file.
